piffandomcom-20200223-history
Evan
(2016) Description: We fi rst see Evan walk down a school hallway and in the library, he writes "I am bored" on the desk. The next day, he sees another message saying "Hi bored, nice to meet you" on the desk next to his message. Evan writes "Lol, can't wait for break" and as the school hours and days pass, Evan looks at some female students walking by at lunch and the next day, writes "Maybe we should do nothing cool together" under the messages: Anonymous student: Same. Evan: What u up to this summer Anonymous student: nothing cool. That night, Evan checks his Instagram and scrolls through messages for the student who replied to him on the library desk, and the next day the student replied, "Sounds good." School hours again pass, and Evan replies to this message, "Who are you??" As the school year passes and is about to end, the library is closed for the summer, and students get yearbooks. Evan signs a female student's yearbook in front of her friend in the same handwriting he uses while writing on the library desk, "See you next year -Evan" while the following dialogue appears: Evan: Have a good summer. Female student 1: You too. Evan: Thanks. Female student 2: Hey, you must be bored. Evan: No way. Female student 2: (chuckling) This is the guy that I was writing to in the library. Female student 1: Ooooh. Evan: Guilty. So you like to write on desks? Female student: Yeah. After the dialogue, a student shows up with a gun and clicks it loudly, causing all the students to scream and run away. The PSA then shows a black screen with the white text, "While you were watching Evan, another student was showing signs of planning a shooting." Then the text fades out and the text appears: "But no one noticed." The PSA shows past scenes of the school year, shining a light at a student wearing white headphones, first reading a gun magazine in the library, then folding his arms on a library desk with a girl talking to him, then being bullied in the hallway with another student taking his white headphones off, watching a shooting video in the library, posting an Instagram post with him shooting at the camera under the user "Christo4k47" and having the text "See you at school" with 56 likes on his post, and finally holding a hand gun gesture during class. The PSA ends with the black screen with the text "Gun violence is preventable" fading in with the "when you know the signs" also fading in. The text fades out and "Learn them now at sandyhookpromise.org" appears, then the Sandy Hook Promise logo fades in, ending the PSA. FX/SFX: Live Action Music/Sounds: The song "Johnny met June" plays throughout the PSA along with the dialogue in the description and Christo4k47's click of the gun and students screaming, and after that, a drumroll. Availability: Seen in YouTube videos Scare Factor: Medium to nightmare, due to the subject matter and the fact that this kid is planning a shooting Category:Sandy Hook Promise Category:2010's PIFs Category:Gun Safety PIFs Category:Nightmare-rated PIFs